Cybermercs: Colonial Rebellion
by shockman
Summary: Commander Barry Stockman is a mercenary working for U.M.I. who just got his own team. Despite their lack of teamwork, they are one of the last defenses againt the rebels newest weapons against the colonies.


Today was the day... Well, "night" actually. But either way, Barry didn't care. He would find out today if he was going to be promoted to a mercenary team leader or not...

He walked briskly down the dim lit corridor to the U.M.I. front desk. It was freezing cold, but he barely noticed. It could have been due to his excitement or his heavy military uniform, but either was he was oblivious.

As he approached the desk, the automated robot whirred around from filing papers.

"May I help you?" It asked in a mechanical female voice.

Barry didn't much care for all the technology that was being used then. He wondered why they couldn't just have a human behind the desk. But at the same time, he couldn't exactly argue with its benefits.

After all, he did use it to fly his ship the Eagle's Wing and he couldn't count all the lives the new cloning technology had saved... But still, he was a tad old fashioned.

"Yes." He answered in a rather monotone voice. "I'm here to see Ms. Nagai about my promotion."

"Yes. She is expecting you." The android pushed some buttons on the desk and the door to the elevator opened. "Step in the elevator please."

Barry went straight over but the door slammed shut just before he was about to step inside.

"What the hell!" He shouted as he jumped back. "Hey! What's wrong with you!"

"I apologize, sir. But regulations state no firearms concealed or otherwise are allowed in the business levels." The android said pointing to his Beretta handgun.

"Damn bots..." He grumbled as he fumbled through his vest. "I have a clearance for it see? C-l-e-a-r-a-n-s-e."

The android scanned his badge with its eyes. "I apologize, sir." Then it opened the elevator for him again.

"Dumbass robots..." He growled as the door closed and elevator started moving.

It was a long trip for him and he was getting bored. After all, having to wait till you get the 80-somethingth floor is somewhat boring. He began fumbling with his badge to pass the time.

He then began to wonder about something and looked at it. "C-l-e-a-r-a-n...ce? Aw, Dammit..." He slapped the leather case against the elevator wall.

Barry wasn't exactly proud of the fact that he was not the brightest of individuals... In fact at times it angered him.

He was an excellent master of firearms and wasn't a rookie in hand-to-hand combat either. But once it came to brains, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box...

The door finally opened and he walked into Ms. Nagai's office. It was the one located on the top floor of the U.M.I. headquarters and it was the only one on that floor.

As he walked in he saw her talking with the Governor General. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it must have been important... The Governor General rarely ever went out of his base.

"Ms. Nagai. Governor General." He walked in and saluted them and faced each one. He didn't want to interrupt them, but he wanted to make himself known so as not been suspected to eaves drop.

"Greetings, commander." Said Ms. Nagai. Both she and the General stood to their feet to greet Barry. He shook the General's hand.

"Please, have a seat." Ms. Nagai said to him.

"Well, not every day I get to meet a legendary mercenary..." The General mused. "What brings you all the way up here at this hour?"

"I had an appointment for my promotion." Barry said trying to be polite, but he couldn't stand the Governor General. Not that you could blame him; had his reasons...

Ms. Nagai looked at her desk clock. "I'm so sorry, Barry! I completely forgot about it... I was discussing something important with the General..."

"More like letting him tongue you..." Barry was thinking.

She opened her desk drawer. "Well, congratulations, Barry. You are now officially in charge of your own mercenary team!"

She handed him a computer screen about the size of its predecessor, the manila envelope. "Everything official's in there."

Barry smirked and chuckled. "Heh... I've been waiting for this day for 30 years..."

"Good for you, old timer!" The Governor leaned over and slapped Barry's back. "So who've you chosen for your team?"

Barry glared at him for the slapping. It didn't hurt him at all. In fact, the G.G. was a pencil neck. "I already know who I'm picking. Zork is definitely my first two choices."

Miss Nagai frowned. "Actually, Barry, that won't be possible..."

Barry raised his eyebrow. "Why? He didn't 'die' did he? Cause I know that's not a problem for that bastard... We've both died plenty of times..."

"Actually, this is the perfect opportunity to tell him, right, Miss Nagai?" The General said putting her in a rather awkward position.

"What am I not being told here?" Barry put down the computer and looked at both of them.

"There's been an... accident." She looked at the G.G. for conformation. "We have no idea where Zork is--"

The General interrupted her. "We needed a good mercenary and we were short on time. So we recruited Zork for a special mission..."

Barry was gritting his teeth. "And no one told me anything about this? Zork and I are partners! And it's against U.M.I. policy to send a mercenary into a mission solo!"

"Hey, that's why I'm here right now!" The General retorted. "With Zork MIA we need a team to go in and not only find him, but complete his mission as well--"

"Then me and my team are going in." Barry said standing to his feet.

"Out of the question!" The governor shook his head. "You don't even HAVE a team yet, much less the experience to get this mission done."

"I'll need only two days to gather some other merc--"

"No." The governor pointed his finger at Barry. "We need a fully structured team ready to take care of the mission by midnight tonight. You clearly aren't even close."

"I can't get a team together by midnight! I need more time!" Barry was beginning to get desperate.

"You are NOT going in!" The General stood to his feet as well. "I can only--"

"Sir?" Miss Nagai interrupted. "He can have a team together and ready to go in three hours."

The Governor General turned and glared at her. "I'm not hiring a bunch of thrown together mercs for something of this magnitude! And there's no one you have on call who is qualif--"

Miss Nagai slapped two computer envelopes onto her desk. "Rick Lee and Donavan Nelson. Both grade B mercenaries and ready to go right now."

"Two grade B's and I'm grade AA. That's better than one AA Zork and better than anything else on such short notice." Barry tried to persuade him.

The General folded his arms. "That's only THREE mercenaries. A team consists of four and no less. Gimmie something else and I might say yes."

Barry looked as Miss Nagai. "I'm sorry, Barry. That's the best I have..." She shrugged. She had done her best.

Barry turned and looked at the General. "Chris Sanchez. My niece. She's grade C, but she has extensive tech and medic--"

"Grade C!" The governor shouted. "You want me to accept a rookie mercenary on this team! You're insane!"

"I said she was a medic and tech support! That's what her specialty is and we'll need it for this mission if it's that tough..." Barry argued.

The General held his head and growled. "You're willing to get your own niece killed just to get this mission?"

"If I thought she'd get killed I wouldn't have volunteered her. She needs field practice I'll admit, but she CAN do it." Barry stood his ground.

The General sighed. "Fine. You get them by midnight tonight. No exceptions. You pay and obtain your own equipment. And you have to get transportation as well."

"Done and done." Miss Nagai said and shook the General's hand. "Just tell them when and where to meet."

"Platform 63. No later than 11:50 sharp. Any failure to comply will mean no payment at all." The Governor barked at Barry.

"Yes, sir." Barry saluted him. "Understood. When will we receive a briefing of the mission?"

"That's why I said '11:50' you idiot..." The Governor said and began to walk out. "Oh, yes... and good luck. You'll need it."

"Asswipe." Barry snarled after the elevator closed. He walked over and sat across from Miss Nagai's desk.

She giggled. "Well, yeah. But he is our main financial supplier. Without his business, U.M.I. would barely keep it's head afloat."

"That's true." Barry nodded. "But you can't help but want to kick his crotch to shut him up..."

"So true..." Miss Nagai laughed again.

"Should I get to contacting my team or will you do that?" Barry asked her.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that." Miss Nagai said as she took a sip of some scotch she had on her desk. "Tell me, Barry. You honestly think something this thrown together can work? I mean honestly?"

"Honestly?" Barry leaned back in his chair. "Honestly, I think in order to save Zork, it had better work..."


End file.
